Peter Quill (Earth-2480)
Peter Quill is a galactic vigilante, who formed the Guardians of the Galaxy. History Peter's father, J'Son, was an alien prince who was taken to Earth for his safety during a great war between J'Son's people, the Spartoi, and the barbaric Badoon. During this time, J'Son met Meredith Quill, who he fell in love with. Together, the two conceived a child. However, J'Son was forced to return to Spartax to be crowned king following the death of his father, meaning he wasn't there for Peter's birth. Raised by his mother, Peter learned all about Spartax and his heritage, leading to Peter always dreaming of joining his father in space. He almost got his wish when he was 12 years old, and an alien ship landed in front of his house. Meredith ran outside, recognising it as a Spartoi ship and believing it to be J'Son. It soon became apparent that the ship had been hijacked by Badoon, who had killed the Spartoi on board. As Peter eagerly looked out the window hoping to see his father, he instead saw his mother being shot through the chest by an alien blaster. Peter ran from the house, but the Badoon caught up to him, and shot him in the chest too. They then left, believing him dead, unaware that their shot had missed and instead hit his shoulder. Peter was found by a neighbour, who had heard the noise and realised something was wrong. They called an ambulance, and Peter was hurried to the hospital, while Meredith was declared dead. As Peter had no other (known) living relatives, he was taken into an orphanage, where he lived until he was 18. In his time at the orphanage, Peter became determined to travel into space to avenge his mother. He studied engineering and physics, and managed to get a once-in-a-lifetime scholarship to Harvard thanks to his impressive grades. At Harvard, his eagerness to develop effective space travel became known, which put him on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s map. Upon his graduation, they reached out and offered him a position as part of the engineering crew aboard the Peak, an orbiting space station being used for all kinds of S.H.I.E.L.D. projects. Accepting the offer, Peter spent several months training for space travel and proving he had what it takes to help aboard the station, before finally being sent up. Upon arriving at the station, he was informed exactly what his engineering skills were needed for: studying a captured alien ship. Months worth of work led to the team managing to figure out how to activate the ship, but unknown to them, doing so sent out a signal across the galaxy. Several days later, an alien ship identical to the captured one arrived at the station and began attacking. A large portion of the station was damaged, and hadn't been designed for offensive capabilities, so there was no way of fighting back. During the attack, Peter was sucked out of the station by the compromised hull. Before he could die, however, he was enveloped in light and was told to remain calm by a disembodied voice. The being called itself the "Master of the Sun", and manifested a helmet and uniform around Peter, which saved him from the effects of being in space. He was told he was the "chosen protector of the stars, the Star-Lord", and a spaceship appeared for him to fly. Upon entering the ship, Peter suddenly had the knowledge he needed to fly it inside his head, and set off on his great adventure across space without much thought as to who had saved him. Going Knowhere The Hollow Crown Guardians of the Galaxy: Truth Powers & Abilities Peak Human Condition: Although he inherited his mother's human biology, rather than his father's similar-but-different biology, he inherited just enough Spartoi genetics to make him almost permanently at the peak of his possible fitness. Advanced Longevity: The typical Spartoi lives around 3 times longer than a human, Peter only partially inherited this trait. He is currently 27, but physically is the equivalent of a 20-year-old Genius: Peter is incredibly knowledgeable about engineering, and even when he began travelling in space quickly learned about the mechanics of his own ship, and through his time at Knowhere has gained greater knowledge of all different kinds of ships and how they work. He also once had a great understanding of physics, but beyond what he needs to know for his engineering, he hasn't thought about most of it since he became Star-Lord, and has forgotten much of it. Paraphernalia Star-Lord Helmet: The ancestral helmet of the Star-Lord of Spartax. Worn as a neck brace that transforms into a helmet when activated. It also manifests his Star-Lord uniform across the rest of his body using complex nanotechnology. The helmet (and uniform) allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. He also had the helmet fitted to be compatible with his Starlin Pod, letting him listen to music. The Starjammer: A formerly Kree ship that ended up adrift in the cosmos. The "Master of the Sun" found it, and gave it to Peter so he could travel the stars. Peter named it the Starjammer initially as a joke because he liked to "jam to music" while travelling the stars. Because he couldn't think of a better name, it ended up sticking. It was designed to have enough rooms aboard for a pilot, and eight soldiers, as well as storage space and a central hub. After the formation of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Starjammer becomes their main form of transport. Jet Boots: The boots Peter wears have small jets built into them, which he can use when in the vacuum of space to guide his movement, as well as pick up speed. Starlin Pod: Given Peter's phone wasn't going to last long in space without any way to charge it, Cosmo arranged for all the data from his phone to be transferred to a Starlin Pod (the galactic equivalent to an iPhone), allowing Peter to keep all his photos and, more importantly, his music. Trivia * He became Star-Lord and flew across space in early 2015. * While I'm not a fan of the MCU origin of Star-Lord, I do like the idea that he uses music to keep himself connected to his home planet. And given he left Earth much later in his life than MCU Peter did, this version has more modern music in his playlist. ** His favourite song is "Rollercoaster" by Bleachers, because it was the song he was listening to when the Badoon attacked the Peak, leading to his new life as Star-Lord. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Versions of Star-Lord Category:Adventurers Category:Earth-2480 Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Royalty Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Piloting Category:Geniuses Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters